Who Wants To Date A Demigod?
by KnotaC
Summary: Annabeth is forced onto a reality show. Percy and Annabeth have never met. A little OOC.
1. This Has To Be Aphrodite's Fault

Annabeth did not like him; she didn't know why, but she did not like Percy Jackson. Maybe it was because he looked arrogant in the picture, maybe it was because he reminded her of someone, but more likely it was because he was the man she had to date on a reality show. She would have bet money that Aphrodite had something to do with this. Annabeth's father suddenly decided that she needed to be married for some reason. She had resorted to begging him not to go on this show. When she tried talking to Silena about it, she took her shopping! Never ask a daughter of Aphrodite to help you get out of a dating show.

So what if Annabeth didn't have a boyfriend. She didn't need one and if she wanted one she would go out and get one herself. But her father decided to take matters into his own hands by putting her on a dating show! Annabeth didn't even like watching dating shows, they were stupid and fake. The part that irritated Annabeth the most was that her father didn't even bother to tell her until the TV network sent her the plane tickets to California.

_I'm twenty-two years old! I should be able to decide whether or not I will be on reality TV show._ Annabeth thought as she packed her bags for LA. She didn't like LA at all, it was way too close to the Underworld. It would be crawling with monsters that were all headed straight for her. She reluctantly dragged her bags downstairs. Her father was waiting by the car. He loaded her suitcases into the car and drove her to the airport. Annabeth had been giving him the cold shoulder since the tickets came and planned to keep it up as long as she could.

"One day you'll thank me for this." He said as he hugged Annabeth goodbye. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I doubt it." She waved to her dad as she walked into the airport. She went through the checkpoint and found her gate. When she got there she saw a lot of women around her age. They were all wearing expensive looking clothing and jewelry. _We're getting on a plane, not going to the freaking Oscars! _Annabeth thought as she looked around. After a few minutes the flight was called. A woman checked her boarding pass and she got onto the plane. _I may not like that I have to be on a TV show, but I love the first class seat they gave me_, Annabeth thought as she sat down. She was settling into my seat when a girl with unnaturally blonde hair sat next to her. Annabeth didn't bother acknowledging her, she just pulled out her architecture book and started reading. The flight from New York to California was long. By the time they landed, Annabeth was sick of hearing the other girls talk about Percy Jackson. It was always, "I can't wait to be Mrs. Percy Jackson" or "Percy is so hot, did you see his muscles".

_These next few months are going to be hell_, Annabeth thought. There was a limo waiting for them outside. She got into the limo with all of the other girls and tried to ignore their gossiping. They arrived at a TV station where they were filed into a room. A secretary came in to give them a thick packet of paper, Annabeth couldn't tell what it was because of her dyslexia. A man in a suit came in and introduced himself.

"My name is Dave and I'm the producer of this show. You all have a contract. The gist of it is that you are giving us permission to film you and that you agree to all the rules." He said. Annabeth flipped through the contract and signed it. Annabeth found the list of rules and struggled to read them. She was thankful that there were only three rules.

1. If you are eliminated you are to pack your bags and go home immediately

2. No bribes.

3. No cell phones. You can only use the house phone.

Meanwhile Percy was just arriving in LA. Being a son of Poseidon he knew that if he even stepped foot on a plane, Zeus would zap the plane out of the sky. Percy had taken the bus to Los Angeles and luckily didn't run into any monsters along the way. Percy had a bad feeling about being on a reality show. He also had a feeling that it was someone "up there's" fault, most likely Aphrodite's.

_**Flashback**_

_Percy was sitting in his apartment in New York when his mom came in. She looked around his apartment and frowned. There were empty pizza boxes stacked on the counters and the trashcans were full. Percy suspected that his mom came here with an ulterior motive._

_"Percy, did you meet a girl yet?" Oh gods. Sally Jackson seemed to think that Percy needed a wife, she's been asking him the same question since his twentieth birthday._

_"Mom, I do not need a girlfriend. I'm happy." Sally almost looked guilty when he said that._

_"Well, you're going to be on a reality show." Percy couldn't believe his mom. He knew that she only wanted him to be happy, but this was taking things a little too far. _

_"What?" _

_"You heard me. I want you to be happy and at the rate your going I'm going to grow old and die before you get married." He would have laughed if his mom didn't sound so serious. There was no arguing with her after that. He was going to be on that reality show whether he wants to or not. Next thing he knows, his bags were packed and he was being forced on a bus to Los Angeles._

_**End Flashback**_

Percy was driven to a TV station shortly after the girls left. He was given a contract to sign, he was also given pictures of all the girls. Percy would have to try to get their names down before the first elimination. He flipped through the pictures, he stopped when he saw a girl with stormy gray eyes stared back at him. She had beautiful blonde hair and tan skin, he looked to see what her name was.

Annabeth Chase.

Percy continued to flip through the pictures. There were twenty-five girls to choose from, they were all pretty, but none of them caught his eye as much as Annabeth. While Percy was at the TV station Annabeth and the girls were at the house. It couldn't even be classified as a house, it was a mansion. While the other girls were killing each other for the best room, Annabeth was checking out the architecture. It wasn't that bad, but Annabeth could have made it better. By the time she was done, only one bed was left in the house. She unpacked all the clothes that Silena Beuregard made her buy. Annabeth never was one for dresses, but she sure had plenty of them now.

There were cameras hidden in every room of the house except for the bathroom and camera men everywhere. A lady from the TV network told them to wear an evening gown and to be ready in a hour. Annabeth chose the simplest dress in her suitcase. It was silver and came down just below her knees. They were all ushered into a big ballroom with a bar and a few tables. Percy walked in a few minutes later. Tonight was the night that he was supposed to get to know each of the girls a little bit. The second he came in he was surrounded my almost all of the girls. By the time Percy got all of the girls to stop crowding him he knew all of their names. He knew that he would have to eliminate the girl named Ella, she was just too clingy for his taste.

Percy made his way over to the bar, where a blonde girl in a gray dress was sitting. She was drinking what looked like a Ginger Ale. Percy wasn't in the mood to have a drink right now.

"Hi, I'm Percy." He introduced himself.

"Annabeth." Percy got the feeling that she didn't like him very much. He tried to start conversation a few times, but Annabeth would answer shortly. Percy couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about Annabeth that he liked. Percy mingled a little more with the girls and left for the night. He had his own room in the house, it was on the floor above the girls' rooms. The girls had to do some extra filming for the show, that he could do tomorrow.

Annabeth walked into the tiny room with the camera man. There was a chair in the middle of the room and she sat down. They asked her a few questions and she answered them honestly. The girls were told to get a good night's sleep and that the first elimination would be tomorrow night. Annabeth got up the next morning at the same time as the other girls. They went down for breakfast and Annabeth made herself some pancakes. Most of the girls were dieting and she laughed internally at how most of them just had some yogurt. Today they were all going to the girl would get time with Percy and Annabeth was determined to make herself get sent home. Annabeth was the last person to talk to Percy.

"Hi Annabeth." She only nodded in his direction.

"What's with the cold shoulder?" He asked.

"Well, I am here against my will and I want to be sent home as soon as possible." Percy had to admit that his ego was bruised, but he shrugged it off.

"I get the feeling that you don't like me very much." He admitted. Annabeth just shrugged. She didn't really have a problem with him personally, but she had to dislike him or she wouldn't be able to go home. Annabeth made an effort to get along with him, maybe he would take pity on her and send her home tonight. The sun was about to set and they were told to get changed and go to the ballroom. Annabeth chose a random dress and followed the other girls to the ballroom. They were told to stand in rows while they waited for Percy to come in. The girls talked amongst themselves, but Annabeth was the odd one out. The room was pretty much empty this time, the girls waited about five minutes before a limo pulled up. Percy stepped out of the limo and walked to the middle of the room. The network actually gave him lines to say for the elimination.

"Eliminations are never easy. I've put a lot of thought into my decisions. I have to eliminate three people tonight. If you are eliminated you must pack your bags and leave immediately." Annabeth hoped that he would eliminate her, but her name was the third one to be called. She faked a smile for the cameras and went to stand with the other girls who made it into the next round. Annabeth looked over at the girls who apparently had been eliminated, they had tears running down their cheeks. _There's nothing to be sad about! You've only known him for twenty-four hours!_ Annabeth thought as everyone left the room.


	2. Challenge

Meanwhile, Annabeth's friends were gathering at the Chase household to watch the first episode. Thalia, Silena, and Rachel were sitting in Annabeth's living room with Mr. Chase and Annabeth's half brothers. At eight o'clock everyone was crowded around the television watching the title sequence. First they saw Percy on the screen. Silena's jaw just about hit the floor. Annabeth never showed Silena the picture of Percy. He had black hair and sea green eyes.

"He's hot!" Everyone laughed at how blunt Silena was. The title sequence played out. They saw twenty-five girls and their names. Annabeth wasn't showed much during the show. Most of the show was focussed on the girls who were always crowded around Percy. The confession room was the best part.

_Annabeth was sitting in the confession room. _

_"Well I couldn't care less about whether or not I stay on this show. I didn't even sign up for this!" _

_Annabeth faded out and Percy faded in. _

_"I've been getting to know a lot of the girls. I've only just met them so its going to be hard to choose who stays and who goes." Percy fades out and the commercial starts. _

_The show restarts and the girls are standing in the ballroom. They were lined up and whispering to each other. The camera zooms in on Annabeth. She looks completely uninterested. Percy comes into the ballroom and stands in front of the girls. He talks for a few seconds before he starts calling out names. Annabeth's name was the third one to be called. _

Silena was just about jumping out of her seat. She had a feeling about Annabeth and Percy, that means something coming from the daughter of the goddess of love. The rest of the people in the room were trying to calm her down as Silena started babbling about weddings and china patterns.

* * *

In Los Angeles, Annabeth was in the kitchen for a midnight snack. She couldn't sleep. Not only did she make it to the next round, she also didn't see any signs of getting eliminated any time soon. She heard footsteps coming towards her, she automatically reached for her knife.

"Hey, midnight eater too?" Percy's voice came from behind her. She immediately stashed her knife, praying that he hadn't seen it. Then again, he would probably see a stick or something. Percy saw something alright, it looked oddly like a dagger; it was probably just his ADHD playing tricks on him.

"Uh...yeah, couldn't sleep." Annabeth didn't know why she was being mildly polite right now, so she wrote it off as her exhaustion talking. She went back to eating the slice of chocolate cake that she found on the bottom shelf of the fridge.

"You said that you were here against your will. Why?" Percy asked while he was looking through the fridge.

"Well, my dad thinks that I need a boyfriend. I'm pretty sure Aph-" Annabeth stopped herself just in time. "Aunt Bessie had something to do with it." Percy looked at her, confused. He could've sworn that she had been about to say Aphrodite.

"What does Aunt Bessie do?" He asked, trying not to sound too interested.

"She's a uh... matchmaker in um... Canada." Percy looked at her, unconvinced. He didn't get into it, the girl already hated him.

"Sure...well, good night Annabeth." Percy walked out of the kitchen with a cold slice of pizza. Annabeth stared at him in shock._ What did he know about Aunt Bessie?_ She thought as she finished her slice of cake. _I should think of a better name next time, Aphrodite would probably resent being called Bessie, _she thought. Annabeth finished her cake and went bed. When she slept, she had a dream about Aphrodite sending cows to chase her.

"Bessie!" They all mooed. The cows were closing in around Annabeth mooing, "Bessie, Bessie, Bessie."

Annabeth bolted upright in her bed. _That is the last time I eat sugar before bed_, she thought as she got up. She went into the kitchen and all the other girls were crowded around Percy, fighting for his attention. They were crowded near the fridge. Annabeth tried pushing her way through, but it wasn't getting her anywhere.

"Hey! Hey! HEY!" Her attempts at getting the girls to move away from the fridge were failing miserably. Finally she put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. Everyone in the room shut up and turned to look at her.

"Would it kill you guys to move over! Some of us come in here to eat!" She said gesturing to the fridge. The crowd took one giant step over, clearing a path to the fridge. The girls were practically cowering with fear while Percy just stared with interest.

"Thank you." She snapped as she took a toaster waffle out of the freezer and put in the toaster. "And by the way, lay off you've known him for thirty-six hours you can leave him alone for breakfast." The girls looked down and practically ran out of the kitchen. Percy and Annabeth were left alone in the kitchen. Annabeth looked at Percy and saw that he was smirking at her.

"Thanks." He said as he got a box of cereal out of the pantry.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it so I could get to the fridge. So don't go getting a big head." Percy was starting to think that Annabeth was warming up to him. They ate their breakfasts in silence. Percy had to go somewhere for the show and Annabeth had to go get ready. Percy was driven to what looked like an empty warehouse. He went inside and saw that it was set up like a game show with twenty-two buzzers and a sign that said "Win A Date". Meanwhile at the house, the girls were getting ready for the first challenge. The only thing they knew about the challenge was that it involved using your brain. They all piled into a limo and headed out.

"Since this challenge involves brain power I'm so going to win." said the girl sitting next to Annabeth. Ever since the refrigerator incident that morning, most of the girls were avoiding Annabeth like the plague. The car pulled up to the warehouse and the girls walked in. Percy was sitting on the sidelines to watch the challenge. They saw the row of buzzers with their names on them. Annabeth stood behind the buzzer with her name on it. Camera men rolled their equipment into the warehouse and the challenge started.

"Percy likes smart girls. So we've set up this game show to see who knows their stuff. Whoever answers the most questions correctly, wins an alone date with Percy." The announcer said. The first question appeared on a big TV that was mounted on the wall. They were given three multiple choice answers. Annabeth pressed the buzzer, intent on answering incorrectly. Before she could stop herself she said, "A." A bell sounded and the announcer said, "Correct."

There were two questions left in the challenge and Annabeth had twenty points while the rest of the girls had less than five points. She was going to win by a landslide. She didn't want to spend hours alone with Percy. Annabeth made an honest effort to get the answers wrong, but she couldn't make herself seem stupid. Percy had watched Annabeth get answer after answer correct. Annabeth answered the remaining questions.

**

* * *

Later that night...**

Annabeth was in her room with five other girls. A girl with red hair came up to her when she was getting ready for her date with Percy. Annabeth was holding a green dress that Silena made her buy. She ended up arguing with a redhead for about ten minutes about that dress. Meanwhile Percy was waiting with a picnic on the beach. Percy must've tuned out; the next thing he knew Annabeth was walking towards him. She was wearing a green sundress with flip flops.

"Hey Annabeth. You look great."

"Thanks."

"So why are you on this show?" Annabeth was dying to know why people go on shows like this. Percy blushed.

"Well my mother is under the impression that she will quote, grow old and die before I get married." Annabeth laughed. What was with their parents and marriage? They made small talk while they ate. The date ended after a few hours and Annabeth had to go to the Confession room.

* * *

A new episode was coming on that night and Thalia, Silena, and Rachel were crowded around Annabeth's TV yet again. Silena talked about how Annabeth and Percy were perfect for each other as the title sequence played out. The first thing they showed was Annabeth eating a slice of cake at one thirty in the morning. They watched Percy come in and start looking through the fridge. Thalia, Rachel, and Silena laughed so hard when they heard Annabeth covered up her slip by calling Aphrodite, aunt Bessie.

_Percy was in the confession room._

_"Annabeth is something. I will be eternally grateful to her for getting the other girls to give me some personal space."_

_Percy fades out and Annabeth fades in._

_"I don't hate Percy Jackson. I simply want to choose who I date."_

_The episode ends and the credits roll on the screen._


	3. Pros and Cons

The week had ended and elimination was tomorrow. Annabeth was half hoping that she would be sent home, the other half wanted to stay as long as she possibly could. That's right Annabeth Chase wanted to stay on the stupid reality TV show! Annabeth had gone down to the kitchen for a midnight snack as she had been doing for the past few nights. She found that she did her best thinking in the middle of the night. Tonight she was thinking about whether or not she wanted to stay on the show. Annabeth decided to make a pro/con list.

_Percy isn't too bad- pro_

_The girls here are bitches- con_

_No privacy- con_

_No monster attacks yet- pro_

_I miss my friends- con_

Even though Annabeth could think of many more cons, she couldn't bring herself to take action and get herself off the show. Annabeth wasn't ready to go home yet.

"I think this is becoming a nightly routine." Percy's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. Annabeth shrugged and went back to eating her bagel. Percy went to the pantry and started to look through it. He sat down next to Annabeth with a bag of cookies.

"I just realized something," Percy started. Annabeth motioned for him to continue.

"I know next to nothing about you." Percy was practically begging for her to tell him something, anything about herself.

"Well what do you want to know?" she asked.

"Um… what do you do for a living?" He asked, thrilled that she was finally warming up to him.

"I'm an architect. I work in New York."

"I live in New York too." Percy wondered if they would've met in New York if things would be any different between them. They talked about their careers and childhoods and anything else that came to mind. By the time they were finished talking it was almost three in the morning. Annabeth went to bed first.

_She is amazing. She's smart and funny and beautiful, she doesn't take any crap from anyone, she speaks her mind and she's not like other girls. I think I'm falling in love with Annabeth Chase. _Percy thought as he walked up stairs and went to bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. When he fell asleep he dreamed about Annabeth, not in a way that would make her want to slap him, she was just there in his dream.

Annabeth was still asleep when Percy went downstairs for breakfast. Percy was left completely defenseless against the girls downstairs without Annabeth. Girls immediately crowded around him, making Percy feel a little claustrophobic. The pushiest girl in the house got to Percy and grabbed onto his arm. Percy tried to shift out of her grasp but her hands were like a vice.

"Percy, we've hardly spent any time together." She whined.

"Well I have to go, I'll see you later Tiffany." Percy said as he managed to get out of her grip and go get ready. Percy had to eliminate two girls tonight and he had a pretty good idea who was going home. Annabeth came into the kitchen shortly after Percy left. As she was looking through the fridge she heard Tiffany say, "Percy and I have a real connection. I just know that he's going to choose me in the end." Annabeth rolled her eyes. _It's been two weeks, its a little too early to claim that you were in love_, Annabeth thought as she sat down and ate her breakfast. The other girls had found a note that gave a clue to what the next challenge will be. Annabeth ignored the note and went to her room to get changed. She wore a pair of jean shorts and an old t-shirt. As soon as all the girls were ready, they were driven to the beach. There was sparring equipment laid on a tarp in the sand. the girls put on the helmets and walked over to the obstacle course that was set up. Annabeth had done much more challenging obstacle courses when she went to Camp Half Blood. Annabeth hadn't been to Camp Half Blood since she was eighteen, choosing to go to college instead. Percy appeared from behind the obstacle course.

"Good afternoon ladies. I've set up this obstacle course for...well fun. Whoever gets the best time will get to go on an alone date with me." Some of the girls groaned while others squealed.

* * *

Another episode was airing tonight and Mr. Chase was shocked that Silena, Rachel, and Thalia were no where to be found. It was becoming a routine, every week a new episode would air and Annabeth's friends would gather at the house to watch it. Annabeth's dad turned on the television and the title sequence started. The show started and seconds later Thalia, Rachel, Silena and someone Mr. Chase didn't recognize bursted through the door.

"Sorry we're late, Silena insisted that we track down Beckendorf and bring him here." Thalia explained as they took a seat around the TV. Poor Beckendorf had to sit and watch a dating show with his girlfriend.

"Hey, I wasn't going to ditch Charlie on our anniversary just because the show is on." Silena defended herself.

_The girls were all on the beach along with Percy. There was an obstacle course behind them, Percy explained the obstacle course. The first girl named Lucy stood at the starting line. A whistle blew and she ran through the obstacle course. She stumbled many times and made it through in five minutes and sixteen seconds. A girl with red hair was next, it was like watching an episode of Wipe Out. _Everyone in the room was laughing. _Annabeth made it through the obstacle course in two minutes and thirty-six seconds. She barely lost to a girl named Maria. _Silena groaned. She was probably more upset than anyone about Annabeth losing the challenge.

_Maria was sitting in the confession room. _

_"I can't believe I won. I was starting to think that Annabeth was going to hog all the alone dates with Percy." Maria fades out and Annabeth fades in. _

_"I lost. It was bound to happen eventually and I had a date with him already, I can share." _Silena knew that Annabeth was very possessive of her friends. "She must either be dying on the inside or she cares about him enough to share." Silena said.

_Annabeth fades out and Percy fades in._

_"I've spent a lot of time with Annabeth and I'm excited to spend time with Maria." _

_

* * *

_Percy set up a dinner at the house before elimination. Maria was getting ready and Percy had been waiting at the table for ten minutes. When Maria finally came down the steps she was wearing the dress that she was going to wear to elimination. It was floor length and red, it had a low cut neckline and rhinestones all over the top. Her black hair was pulled back into an up-do and she had a lot of makeup on. She looked beautiful, but not in the way Annabeth was. Annabeth had a more natural look. _Percy stop thinking about Annabeth. Your'e on a date with another girl!_ He thought as she sat down with him. They ate their food and made small talk. After their date Percy had to go to the confession room.

"How was your date with Maria?"

"Maria is a very nice girl, but I'm not sure if she's what I'm looking for." Percy answered honestly and went to the ballroom. The girls were all there and lined up in their spots. Percy recited the lines that the network made him say. He called Annabeth's name first followed by Maria and eighteen other girls. The two girls who were left were Tiffany and Sara. They both started crying as they left. Annabeth was half disappointed that she was still on the show.


	4. My True Loves

After elimination Annabeth went straight to bed. It was only seven thirty when she went to sleep. She woke up around three o'clock in the morning, she gave up on trying to get back to sleep, and went downstairs. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and ate an early breakfast. When she finished she looked around for something to do. Percy wasn't awake yet, its too early to go anywhere, and all of her friends were two thousand miles away.

"Annabeth." A girl's voice whispered. She turned around and there was Rachel, Thalia, and Silena in the Iris Message.

"What are you guys doing? There are cameras everywhere. Are you trying to make all of America think that I'm a crazy blonde girl who talks to herself?"

"Well you weren't calling us. What were we supposed to do?" Silena asked.

"Try picking up a phone next time." Annabeth said she thought she heard footsteps behind her and she disconnected the Iris Message.

A few hours later Percy was waking up. He looked at his alarm clock and it said six forty-one. His stomach growled and he dragged himself out of bed and went downstairs to get some breakfast. He was surprised to see that Annabeth was already up.

"Where did you disappear to last night?" Percy asked.

"I was tired. I forgot to ask you, how was your date with obstacle-course-girl last night?"

"My date with Maria was fine. Why? Are you jealous?"

"In your dreams Seaweed Brain." She replied.

"Seaweed Brain?" He asked.

"Yeah, that is my nickname for you. I figured with all the time you seem to spend at the beach, there is no possible way that your head isn't filled with kelp by now." Annabeth explained and Percy laughed.

"You do realize that now I have to think of a good nickname for you."

"Good luck with that Seaweed Brain." Percy began to think of possible nicknames for her.

_Gray eyes- lame_

_Know it all- too insulting_

_Smart One- no_

_I'll have to come up with some better nicknames. _He thought.

Maria was the first one up after Percy and Annabeth. She made herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table. Maria was trying figure out a way to make sure that Annabeth was only going to be with Percy in her dreams.

"Morning Percy." she said as Annabeth left the room. It's barely been more than a month since the show started and Annabeth was already sick of the cameras. She went upstairs and looked through her suitcase for her Yankees cap. She found it and put it on. She became invisible and left the room. She was careful not to run into anything or anyone. Annabeth decided to sneak out of the house and go sightseeing. She went out the back door, nothing would look weirder than a locked door opening by itself. She saw Percy and Maria standing near the edge of the pool. They were laughing about something, Annabeth was about to ignore them and leave. She stopped in her tracks when Maria pulled Percy closer and kissed him. She waited for him to pull away or something, but he never did. Without thinking about it, Annabeth walked over to them and pushed them into the pool. She suddenly wasn't in the mood to go out any more.

_**A few minutes earlier...**_

Maria talked Percy into going outside to the pool. They stood near the edge and talked. Percy was in the middle of telling a funny story about his friend Grover and the trouble he got into when he asked out one of the camp counselors' girlfriend when Maria kissed him. He was frozen in shock, his mind shut down and instinct took was starting to get really into the kiss. The whole world seemed to vanish and it was just Percy kissing Maria. That is until he felt a strong push on his side and he fell into the pool taking Maria with him. When they surfaced Percy looked around the edges of the pool trying to find the culprit, only to find that no one was there.

Annabeth was stil standing at the edge of the pool, fuming. _Why did I do that? I don't even like Percy Jackson like that!_ Annabeth thought as she waited for them to surface. The skank (a.k.a. Maria) surfaced first with Percy coming up a few seconds after. He looked straight at her; probably trying to see who pushed him in, but thanks to her invisibility cap Annabeth wasn't seen. Steam would probably be coming out of her ears if it were possible and Annabeth tried to keep her cool as she walked back into the house. Annabeth took off her invisibility cap, not caring if it looked like she appeared out of nowhere. Now was one of the few times that Annabeth wished there was a monster around to fight. Annabeth walked into her room and hoped that she would be left alone.

Percy was just getting out of the pool. Maria had started to complain about her makeup running or something like that, so he walked away not wanting to get in the middle of it. He walked into the living room of the house and saw most of the girls watching some chick flick on pay per view. He assumed that Annabeth would be in the kitchen reading her architecture book like she usually was. He looked in the kitchen, his face fell when he saw that she wasn't there.

Maria walked into her room, surprised to see Annabeth laying on the bed. Annabeth had heard footsteps and she turned to see a girl walking into the room. _Great the skank came to rub it in_. She thought as Maria came closer.

"Have a nice swim?" Annabeth tried to sound as innocent as possible, but didn't really succeed in doing so.

"You did this didn't you...Abbey-Belle." Oh great, she's as bad as Dionysus. Annabeth thought that for once in her life people would get her name right!

"I have no idea what your talking about." She claimed.

* * *

Back in New York Silena, Rachel, and Thalia were having a girls' night. They had one once a month with Annabeth and it wasn't the same without her. They actually missed when she would cut them off at the bars, saving them from killer hangovers and when she would make sure they didn't end up in some strangers bed. They had managed to stumble back to Thalia's apartment as soon as the bars closed.

"I can not believe that Percy had the nerve to make out with Maria!" Silena slurred.

"I'd bet money that Annabeth pushed them into the pool." A slightly less drunk Rachel replied.

"Annabeth and Percy are so in love. And my mom's the goddess of love, so my assumption is automatically right!" Silena announced and they all started laughing for no apparent reason.

"Thalia! Rachel! Silena!" Annabeth's voice came from their left.

"Annabeth when did you get back? Your supposed to be in California!" Thalia asked, confused.

"Oh gods, you guys went out and got totally hammered didn't you?" Her friends answered by laughing uncontrollably. _I'll take that as a yes_, Annabeth thought.

"I want all of you to eat some food and then go to bed." Annabeth demanded. Even though Annabeth was thousands of miles away, they were slightly afraid of what she would do if they didn't follow her orders. Annabeth disconnected the Iris Message and went downstairs. She desperately needed the comfort of her true loves: Ben and Jerry. She dug through the freezer until she found it; Rocky Road, the best flavor on the planet. She grabbed a spoon and sat down at the table. She was about to dig in when she heard a voice behind her, "Would you mind sharing that?" Percy Jackson was asking her to share her true loves with him?

_Not a chance! Mean Annabeth said._

_Come on you know you love him, you can share your ice cream with him. Nice Annabeth argued. _

_He was kissing the skank! He doesn't deserve ice cream! _Mean Annabeth had a point.

_You know that he didn't even know you were watching, you can't blame him. Nice Annabeth disagreed. Crap, Nice Annabeth is right. Mean Annabeth screamed and beat the shit out of Nice Annabeth. _

"Grab a spoon." Annabeth said coldly. Percy got a spoon and was about to dig in when Annabeth slapped his hand away. _He doesn't deserve ice cream_, Mean Annabeth kept chanting in her head.

"This is very important. I only share it with very important people. Be honored." She said seriously.

"Is that just a nice way of telling me I rank below ice cream?" Percy questioned. Annabeth nodded.

"Don't feel bad, only one thing ranks above ice cream. My mom." Percy would've laughed if she wasn't so serious.

"In that case, I am honored." He said as he took a spoonful of the rocky road. Percy had a feeling that Annabeth hated him again. _Oh joy..._

They ate the ice cream in silence.

_Give him the cold shoulder at least! Mean Annabeth whined._ Nice Annabeth was still recovering, so Annabeth did what anyone would do, she treated Percy like a virus.

"So where'd you disappear to today?" Percy asked. Annabeth shrugged. He tried asking a few more questions to start a conversation and failed miserably. He slammed his hand down on the table, making the empty ice cream tub tip over. "What did I do now Annabeth?"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID!" She screamed at him.

"NO I DON'T! I CANT READ YOUR MIND!" Annabeth could feel tears threatening to fall. "Just tell me what I did!"

"You made me love you too much." She said in a barely audible voice as she ran away.


	5. Karaoke Night

One question was running through Percy's mind: Did Annabeth seriously say that she loves me too much? He'd long figured out that he was in love with her, but did she love him back?

Percy heard footsteps behind him and turned to see the producer, Dave standing in his room. He told Percy about his idea to fly Percy's friends, Nico and Grover out to help judge the next challenge. Percy couldn't agree fast enough. He had been in a house full of girls for weeks. It was about time that he hung out with the guys. Nico and Grover would be flying out the next day.

Meanwhile Annabeth had run to the nearest park and sat down in the shade of the trees.

_Why did I have to fall in love with Percy? My plan was to get eliminated as soon as possible and go back to New York. But now the Seaweed Brain made me love him and now my hearts at risk of breaking. _Annabeth thought. She felt tears rolling down her face.

Percy had waited for Annabeth to come back for hours. He was starting to get worried.

Eventually, Percy decided to just send an Iris Message, she probably wouldn't see it through the mist anyway. He made a rainbow and tossed a drachma through it. Seconds later he saw Annabeth, her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were wet. She must've been crying. He could see a sign in the background. She looked like she was at the park a couple miles away. Percy made his way over there, she was still sitting in the same spot when he arrived.

"There you are! I've been looking for you." He told her. Annabeth looked at him and hoped that she didn't look like crap from crying.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked.

"I have my ways." It was silent for a few moments before Percy asked, "So... when you ran away did you say what I think you said?"

"What did you hear?" She asked not wanting to say it again if he didn't hear her.

"Oh you know something about having a deep undying love for me."

"I think that was your ego talking. I didn't say that, I said I loved you too much." Annabeth waited for him to say something. Percy almost seemed to be in shock. Annabeth was about to put on her Yankees cap and disappear when Percy said, "Would it make you feel any better if I said I loved you too?" Annabeth was speechless, she could only nod mutely.

_Kiss him, kiss him! You know you want to. Nice Annabeth yelled in your head._

_He's still with the skank! Ignore Nice Annabeth! Mean Annabeth argued._

Percy leaned in and Annabeth kissed him. It lasted for a few seconds but it was the best kiss either of them had ever had. They pulled away and Annabeth followed Percy back to the house. The rest of the girls didn't even notice that Annabeth was gone. Percy had to leave to go get Nico and Grover from the airport.

"Hey Perce." Grover greeted as he got into the limo with Nico following behind him.

"I know that you can't fly in the planes, but the first class food is worth risking getting shot out of the sky." Typical Grover, always thinking about food.

Meanwhile the girls were at the house reading a note that they found from Percy. For the first time since Annabeth read the note, it said that this was the most important challenge. All but seven girls were going home. Annabeth's heart just about dropped into her stomach. All she could do was pray that she wouldn't be sent home.

_**Later that night...**_

The girls were getting into the limo and heading off to meet Percy. He was waiting at a karaoke bar with Nico and Percy. The cameras were set up for the challenge and the place was packed with people. The girls arrived a few minutes later. Most of the girls looked confused. The camera men gave Percy a signal and he went up on stage to recite his lines.

"Tonight we are going to do some karaoke. Good luck." The first girl named Jackie was practically forced up onto the stage. The songs were picked for them and she got stuck with Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus. She was shaking and her voice sounded like a cat that was being microwaved.

_Well that was painful..._Percy thought as the next girl got up on stage. She was better than Jackie, but not by much. Instead of sounding like a microwaved cat, she sounded more like a yodeling walrus. Many more girls sang their songs, some were more painful to watch than others. Finally it was just Maria and Annabeth left. Maria went first, she sang the song Paparazzi by Lady GaGa. She had the best voice out of all them. The boys' jaws just about hit the floor. Maria gave Annabeth a look that pretty much screamed 'Beat that, bitch' as she walked off the stage shoving the mic into Annabeth's hands. She walked up onto the stage and waited for her song to start. It was According to You by Orianthi. She was probably the most comfortable person whoever set foot on that stage. Her voice wasn't better than Maria's but she got the best reaction from the crowd. Annabeth finished the song and stepped off the stage. Maria was visibly fuming.

Everyone had left the karaoke bar to go back to the ballroom for elimination. Percy was standing at the room as always while the girls stood in their spots. Percy went through his usual lines and started calling out names.

"Maria Thomas, Annabeth Chase, Jessica Harris, Katie Jones, Lydia Sanchez, Kim Smith, Natalie White." The rest of the girls hugged their friends and most of them started to cry.

_**10:36 p.m.**_

Percy was just going upstairs to his room. When he walked into his room, he saw something he never thought he would see. Maria was laying on his bed, waiting for him.

"W-What are you d-doing here?" Maria just shrugged and walked towards him. Before Percy could fully register what was going on Maria pulled him into a kiss.

_What are you doing? Pull away, pull away! Percy thought_, but his body wasn't following orders. Before he knew it, Maria was practically sitting on his lap and he was really getting into the kiss. He heard the door open. He pulled away from Maria, shocked. Annabeth stood there, frozen.

_He's...he's...with... the skank! _Annabeth's thoughts were barely coherent. Annabeth struggled to keep her face free of emotion, but still found herself blinking back tears.

_Now's your chance! Beat the shit out of him! Mean Annabeth tried to convince her, for once Nice Annabeth didn't argue. _

_I really should be worried that I hear voices in my head._ Annabeth thought as she ran from the room. Percy was staring after her. Maria tried to kiss him again, but he pushed her away. He ran out of the room and went to find Annabeth.

_Wow...she must've been a track star or something!_ Percy thought as he looked for Annabeth. He found her sitting in the kitchen with a carton of ice cream and tears running down her cheeks. When she saw Percy, her sobs stopped and she froze with the spoon of ice cream in her mouth. She looked like a little kid that just got caught eating ice cream before dinner.

"Annabeth... let me explain," Annabeth completely ignored him. _Here we go again..._ Percy thought. He was opening his mouth to continue when...

BOOM!


	6. Wait You Don't Have An Aunt Bessie

Annabeth whipped her head around. The whole wall behind them seemed to have been blown away.

"Oh shit." Annabeth muttered as she reached for her knife. She looked at Percy and he was now holding a pen. What was he going to do? Write the big scary monster to death?

"Annabeth. Run." He said. _No way, Seaweed Brain. If anything is going to kill you, it'll be me._ She thought as the monster came into view. It was huge and scaly. One of it's heads shot fire towards Annabeth. She dodged it easily. Percy had always had trouble with hydras, he ran into a few of them when he was a teenager and it never ended well. Percy uncapped riptide and got ready to lunge at the hydra. Annabeth was holding a celestial bronze dagger and was about to attack the hydra.

"I got this." Percy said. He didn't know what she was seeing, but couldn't have been pretty. Annabeth completely ignored him. She was about to lunge at the hydra, but Percy caught her arm before she even moved a foot closer to it.

"Do you even know what that is?" He asked her.

"Do you even know what that is?" She asked him. The hydra blew fire at her, but she dodged it again.

"You see through the mist?" Percy asked as Annabeth got out of his grasp and attacked the hydra from the side.

"Daughter of Athena."

"I'm a demigod too." Percy was just standing on the sidelines and occasionally dodging blasts of fire.

"THEN DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME!" Annabeth yelled as she stabbed at one of the hydra's heads. Percy ran towards it and tried not to cut off any of it's heads. Where were Nico and Grover when you needed them?

"Wait...you don't have an aunt Bessie, do you?" Percy accused.

"Can we talk about this later?" She asked as she stabbed the hydra's eye.

"Does she go by a different name, maybe Aphrodite?" He continued.

"Are we seriously talking about this right now?" After fighting for who knows how long, they were finally able to kill it. There was monster dust everywhere, the kitchen and the living room were both completely trashed. Annabeth grabbed a scorched rag from the counter and started wiping the monster slime off her knife. Percy put the cap back on riptide and put the pen in his pocket. He opened his mouth to say something, but Annabeth cut him off. "Don't think that just because you helped me fight a hydra that you're off the hook." Percy frowned.

"Well at least let me explain." He pleaded. Annabeth motioned for him to continue.

"I was walking into my room, completely intent on going to sleep. But Maria was there and she just started kissing me. I tried to pull away, I really did but my body just wasn't following directions. So then my male hormones just completely took over and I couldn't stop myself and that's about when you walked in. But I swear that's all that happened. We just kissed thats all. So please, please, please give me one last chance. I promise I won't screw it up." Percy was just about on his knees, begging for her forgiveness. Annabeth wanted to stay mad at him, she wanted him to feel the way he made her feel. As much as she wished she didn't she said, "Okay. One last chance."

"So who's your parent." She asked.

"Poseidon."

"That explains so much. I finally know why I hated your guts the first time I saw you! And my nickname for you still works." Annabeth said excitedly. Percy laughed.

"But you know you love me."

"Don't let it go to your head, Seaweed Brain."

"No promises, Wise Girl." Percy had finally come up with the perfect nickname.

"Wise Girl?" She asked.

"Yes. Your mom is Athena and you are the smartest person I know, the nickname fits." He explained. Annabeth seemed to be thinking about something, so Percy waited for her to speak.

"I'll tell you what, I'll be your Wise Girl if you'll be my Seaweed Brain. Deal?"

"Deal." They shook hands making it official.

* * *

The TV network wasn't too happy about the portion of the house that mysteriously got trashed. They decided that it wouldn't be the best idea to have Percy and the girls living in that house. The producer went to the house to talk to Percy.

"Hey Perce." Dave said as he walked through the door.

"We were thinking that since pretty much the whole first floor of this house is trashed," Percy blushed a little bit. What was he supposed to tell them? _Well you see all the Greek myths are real and I happen to be an insanely powerful demigod that attracted a hydra to the house and made a really big mess. Oh and did I mention that it's more than likely to happen again._ Yeah that doesn't sound crazy at all. "That we could do a couple of segments in Disney Land." Dave continued.

"Sounds great." Percy lied. He didn't even want to think about the kind of trouble he could get into at a theme park of that size.

Annabeth was sitting in what used to be the living room, amazingly the couch survived the hydra. She was reading her architecture book yet again. She hadn't slept at all the night before and probably wasn't going to sleep any time soon. She was just about to loose consciousness when a shrill voice came from behind her.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Great I get a wakeup call from the skank. Annabeth thought as she turned around.

Percy was able to get a nap in after he was finished packing his things. He woke up and went downstairs to see if the refrigerator was still intact. The fridge was completely destroyed, but what he saw was way better than food.


	7. Second to Last Elimination

Meanwhile in New York, Silena, Rachel, and Thalia were watching the newest episode.

_"Annabeth... let me explain." Percy said. Annabeth was completely ignoring him._ "Oh my god! She's going to ruin everything for me!" Silena just about shouted.

"What does this have to do with you?" Thalia asked.

"I have the chance to plan a wedding for a daughter of Athena. I'm not going to let her ruin it." Silena said like it was completely obvious.

_BOOM!_

_Three giant ostriches burst through the wall. Flames appear out of nowhere and the camera is destroyed. The episode cut to commercial but came back to the confession room with Maria._

_"Percy is a really good kisser. He just proved to me that we will be together forever." Maria said with a dreamy look on her face. _Rachel wanted to gag.

* * *

Percy was standing there, his mouth hanging open. He had walked into a girl fight.

_Yeah, this is way better than food. _Percy thought as he watched.

Annabeth was in the living room with Maria. Maria was on the floor with Annabeth's hands trying to close around her neck. Annabeth looked like she was about to kill Maria, so Percy did what any man would do, stayed on the sidelines and watched the cat-fight. Annabeth gave up on trying to strangle Maria and settled for repeatedly slapping her on the face. Percy didn't want Annabeth to get in trouble for killing Maria, so he decided to intervene. A word of advice, if two girls are fighting do not get in the middle of it. It hurts when they scratch you. Annabeth was still trying to hit Maria with Percy in the way but it wasn't working out too well.

"See how violent she is! You should eliminate her." Maria said. That comment alone made Annabeth want to deck her again. A bruise was already starting to show around Maria's eye. Annabeth had stopped fighting now and left the house to go clear her head. She went out back to the pool and stuck her feet in the water. She was completely calm after a few minutes and heard footsteps behind her. She would bet all of her money that Percy was sitting beside her.

"So I'm going to assume that you didn't attempt to murder Maria for no reason." Percy said.

"Yep, I definitely had a reason. She pretty much called me a slut and insulted my intelligence." She replied.

"Oh. Remind me to never get on your bad side." They talked by the pool until their feet pruned up from being in the water so long.

* * *

**A week later...**

All the girls were packed and ready to go to disney land. The network was able to find them all hotel rooms inside the park. Annabeth shared a room with Jessica, Katie, and Lydia. Four girls would be leaving at tonights elimination. The girls met up with Percy in the middle of the park. They were surrounded by cameras as usual and there were more people than usual. This was one of the few eliminations where there was no challenge. Each girl would be able to spend an hour with Percy in the park and after that it would time for elimination. Maria was the first girl to go. Percy groaned internally. Whenever Annabeth gets mad at him it is always Maria's fault.

"Hey Percy." Maria said with a coy smile. Percy talked with her for a little while. Maria refused to go on any rides because it would mess up her hair and every time he suggested getting something to eat she would say that the food here had too many carbs. Next it was Lydia's turn. Percy had hardly spent any time with Lydia, she was one of the less clingy girls who would blend into the background. They went on as many rides as they could in the hour that they had together. They made small talk while they were waiting in lines, but other than that the hour was relatively silent.

Finally, after four more hours it was Annabeth's hour with Percy. Out of all the girls he definitely had the most fun with Annabeth. Except for Lydia, all the girls before Annabeth might as well have been clones of Maria. Before he knew it, it was time for elimination. He went through his normal speech and started to call names.

"Annabeth, Lydia, and Kim." Maria looked like smoke was about to come out of her ears. Annabeth gave her a smug smile. The girls who were eliminated started crying and hugging their friends goodbye.

"Congratulations. You have made it to the top three." Percy said to them after the other girls had left. Annabeth just about wanted to start doing a victory dance. She was so close to winning.

* * *

Everyone was crowded around the TV. Silena did a touchdown dance when Annabeth made it to the top three. Apparently Silena was already putting the final touches on Percy and Annabeth's wedding.

_"Congratulations. You have made it to the top three." Maria fades in._

_"I was perfect for him. He kept that Annie girl and eliminated me! This had to be fixed!" Maria fades out and Annabeth fades in._

_"Okay. I admit it, I am happy to be in the top three. I'm just hoping that he'll choose me." Annabeth fades out and the credits start._

"What did I tell you. Annabeth and Percy are so meant for each other!" Silena said excitedly.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Your mother is the goddess of love, your opinion meant something. We get it." Thalia interrupted before Silena could start bragging. The girls started talking about next week's show. It was finally going to be the episode where Percy picks the girl he wants to be with.


	8. The Finale

The rooms seemed quite empty now that they were down to the last three girls. Annabeth was still just about jumping for joy when Maria left, hopefully these girls won't be like Maria clones. The girls left the room to find that Percy was gone. There was a note left for them on his bed. Lydia opened it up and laid it out on a nearby table.

**_Dear Ladies,_**

**_There is one final thing that you must do to help me decide who I want to be with. Meeting my mother. _**

**_If you've already started freaking out, you shouldn't be, my mother is just a very good judge of character. She's not going to be like a monster-in-law._**

**_See you in New York._**

**_Love,_**

**_Percy_**

Annabeth laughed at his bad joke, while the other girls stared at her like she'd grown a second head. She tried to explain that Monster-In-Law was a really funny movie and Percy was making a bad pun, but they still didn't get it. They would all be flying out to New York in a few days, Percy was taking a bus there and they didn't want to get there before him.

Meanwhile Percy was sitting on a private bus with Nico and Grover. The TV station insisted that he took this bus to promote the season finale of the show.

"Percy, why couldn't we take the plane with the nice first class food?" Grover whined.

"Because he doesn't want Zeus to shoot him out of the sky!" Nico said in a 'duh' tone. Percy nodded in agreement. Grover spent most of the four day ride grumbling about food. Nico, Grover, and Percy got off the bus and went to Sally Blofis's apartment. Percy used his key and went up to the apartment. Sally was ironing a shirt when they walked in.

"Hey mom!" Percy greeted as he walked into the living room. His step-dad, Paul was reading the paper on the couch. Sally immediately turned off the iron and went to hug Percy.

* * *

The girls were at the airport checking their luggage and going through airport security. Annabeth was the first one of the three to make it to the gate. She had her architecture book and continued to read it as she has been doing for the last few weeks. Before she knew it the flight was being called and she settled into the first class seat. The flight wasn't too long and Annabeth slept most of the way. As long as the cameras could follow them, the girls were allowed to sightsee or visit friends or whatever they felt like doing for the day. Annabeth decided it was time to see her friends. Annabeth took the subway to Thalia's apartment and nocked on the door. Thalia opened the door thinking it was the chinese she ordered.

"ANNABETH!" She yelled and gave her a hug. Annabeth laughed and pulled away from her.

"Wait... did you get eliminated? Shouldn't you be in California?"

"Would I have a guy with a camera following me around if I got eliminated?" Thalia shrugged.

"They moved the show to New York for the last episode." Just as Thalia and Annabeth were getting settled on the couch Silena let herself in.

"Oh my gods Thalia. Did you hear that the show- Annabeth! You're here!" Silena hugged Annabeth and sat down on the couch with them. They talked for hours, just catching up. According to Silena all of Olympus is watching the show. Even Athena is hoping Annabeth will win. Annabeth's jaw must've hit the floor when Silena told her that.

_Athena approves of me dating the son of her enemy? _Annabeth thought.

* * *

Annabeth had to leave and go to the hotel that the TV station booked. The other two girls were already there. A limo was going to pick Lydia up in an hour and spend a few hours with Percy and his mom. Of course Annabeth was the last to meet Sally.

Percy was waiting for Lydia to come to the apartment. He wasn't nervous but he wanted to get this over with as quickly and painlessly as possible. There was a knock on the door a few minutes later. Sally got up to open it. There stood a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Sally invited her in.

"Hi, I'm Lydia. It's nice to meet you Sally." They shook hands._ So far so good_. Percy thought. They all made small talk until they were informed that it was time for the next girl to come. The few hours with Kim were similar to the ones with Lydia. Finally Annabeth was at the door.

"I'm Annabeth. You must be Mrs. Blofis." She said as she shook her hand.

"Please, Mrs. Blofis makes me feel so old! Call me Sally." Annabeth nodded. Percy was just about holding his breath the entire time. Annabeth was doing her best to be nice and charming and witty. After their few hours were up, Annabeth was being ushered out of the apartment and back to the hotel. The other two girls had already started getting ready for the final elimination. Lydia and Kim were both pretending like Annabeth didn't even exist.

_Just a few more hours and this whole thing will be over. _Annabeth thought as she put on the evening gown that Silena had picked out many weeks ago. One of the crew members knocked on the door and told them it was time to go. Each girl was put in a different limo and they left.

* * *

Percy was staring at the door for a minute after Annabeth left. Sally cleared her throat loudly and Percy turned to her. Sally was wearing a smug smile.

"What?" He asked.

"I knew putting you on this show was a good idea. Your in love. I can tell." She replied. Percy nodded.

Percy stayed and talked with his mom and Paul for a little while before the station sent a limo to take him to the jewelry store. The station was paying for the engagement ring. After quite a bit of searching Percy found the perfect ring.

* * *

Lydia and Kim were riding in their limos, hoping that when they got out they would be with Percy. Lydia looked out the window of her limo and recognized the familiar street. The limo dropped her off at her apartment complex in Brooklyn. There was a letter in her mailbox from Percy, it was pretty much an apology for not picking her. Kim found a similar letter in her mailbox when she was dropped of at her apartment.

Percy was waiting in the middle of central park. Any minute now Annabeth will be dropped off and led over here. Percy's palms were sweating and he tried to keep a confident smile on his face. Annabeth finally got out of the limo and walked over to him.

"So, Seaweed Brain... what are we doing tonight." She asked.

"How about a walk through the park." He answered as he took her hand. Of course the cameras were following them. After quite a bit of conversation, Percy got down on one knee and asked Annabeth to marry him. He took the ring out of his pocket and showed it to her. Annabeth seemed to be in a state of shock and Percy was starting to worry that she would reject him.

_DON'T BE STUPID! SAY YES! Mean Annabeth yelled in her head. _

_YEAH DON'T LEAVE HIM HANGING! For once Nice and Mean Annabeth agreed._

"Yes." Annabeth said just loud enough for him to hear her. Percy slid the ring on her finger and kissed her.

* * *

The finale of the show was playing tonight and everyone was crowded at the Chase household yet again.

_"Annabeth will you marry me?" Percy asked. Annabeth was frozen for a few seconds before she said, "Yes." _Silena jumped up out of her seat. "I TOLD YOU!" She shouted and did a victory dance.

"OK Silena we get it! You were right and we were being stupid for not believing you in the first place!" Rachel shouted back. Everyone in the room started cracking up. The credits rolled on the screen and the show ended.

**THE END**


End file.
